Harry Potter of the UNSC
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: A Slipspace experiment gone wrong leaves the United Nations with the means to create a peace-keeping army. Now, as the Triwizard Tournament is hosted at Hogwarts, Harry Potter's biggest secret emerges... He is SPARTAN-B147 of the United Nations Space Corps BETA Squad...(There will be Master Chief and Doctor Who references aplenty...OC spots available by PM!)
1. Prolouge

**Harry Potter of the U.N.S.C**

_**Prologue**_

_In a parallel universe__…..Date: June 2__nd__, 2554_

_Earth and her colony planets were finally able to regroup with the humans able to sate their curiosity about alien life forms and technology without any threat of annihilation like they had faced with the Human-Covenant War. Billions of humans had been killed…so many lives lost. All that remained of the Infamous __**Noble Team **__was Jun-A266, Noble-3.…and he was no longer a SPARTAN, but a SPARTAN recruiter. Even the new Noble-6, SPARTAN-B312 (who was ranked as "Hyper Lethal") had fallen fighting to the end._

_Their long time enemies, the Sangheilli (aka "Elites"), the former backbone of the Covenant forces were betrayed by their leaders and allied themselves with the humans after the battle of Delta Halo. _

_With their strength and battle knowledge-and superior weapons-the humans were able to defeat the vastly superior Covenant forces. _

_The Arbiter- Thel 'Vadam, went back to his home world of Sangheilos and became leader of the Sangheilli's planet while the human's most well-revered war hero; SPARTAN-2 Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 went missing in action. _

_(Unbeknownst to them, the "Master Chief" as he was called would reappear when he was most needed in a few years during the Battle of Requiem)._

_In a United Nations Space Command frigate, an A.I. was experimenting with Covenant Slipspace technology-trying to improve the human's variant on this faster than light travel._

_However, something went wrong and instead of the frigate entering Slipspace, the A.I. was displaced across time in space, landing itself in the nearest computer terminal in this universe._

_Dumping data in order to recover, it never noticed in its scurry to filter power to replicate that displacement that it dumped extremely sensitive data into that computer._

**Data on the SPARTAN-4 program.**

**Data on the Mjolnir Mark 7 armors. **

**Data on human, Covenant, and newly-discovered Forerunner weaponry.**

**Data on United Nations Space Command Ship Technology. **

_Drawing power from around the globe to recreate the Slipspace anomaly, it never noticed the backlash or the location of where the A.I. was._

_Planet Earth, July 1__st__ ,1980._

_The Slipspace replication worked….right when self-named Dark Lord Voldemort had successfully taken control of the British Ministry of Magic. He had entered the Department of Mysteries in order to find a new way of destroying those who resisted his and destroying the one prophesized to be able to vanquish him._

_However, the shockwave from the Slipspace caused a magical backlash that, for lack of a better description, froze the European Magical World in time. Even affecting Muggleborns and their parents._

When this happened, the remnants of the ICW and United Nations were able to come together and finally able to work on something to stop future threats to global peace.

The U.N. had discovered the data and had started putting it to use. Recreating the SPARTAN augmentation implants and armor, they needed a way to improve it and the technology-even they did not have all the tools they needed.

This is where the ICW stepped in.

Using a combination of Runes and Conjuring, they were able to complete the army and formed an army-the very first army consisting of both Wizards AND Muggles working together in harmony.

This was the creation of the **United Nations Space Corps, or U.N.S.C for short**.

* * *

_The backlash ended and magical Europe regained motion on __**July 1**__**st**__**, 1990**__. _

_On October 31__st__, 1991, Lord Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, but their sacrifice allowed his Avada Kedavra curse to bounce back at him and destroying his body-yet he lived on as a wraith. _

_On July 31__st__, 1996, a U.N.S.C recruiter arrived at the Dursley household and found a malnourished Harry James Potter staring defiantly as he emerged from his cupboard despite his relative's threats. _

_Taken to the newly built Charon-class Light Frigate _**Requiem**_, he was placed into SPARTAN training being teamed up with a 6-year old Michigan boy named Andrew Warmaster, 6-year old British boy Alexander Phoenix, and 6-year old German girl Magnild Amsel. He also made an acquaintance in New Mexico native Crystal Ketchum. They would end up in separate squads. While Harry, Magnild, Alexander, and Andrew went into BETA squad, she went to GREEN Squad._

_Years later, in 2001, Harry went to Hogwarts and, unprepared for the hero treatment, made enemies in Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, and friends in Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. _

_Keeping his military training under wraps, he maintained a cover of being an average student. Although with Hermione's loyalty and intellect, he was tempted to reveal his secret to her._

_In 2002, he killed a Basilisk, nearly dying in the process. Upon returning to the Requiem, BETA Squad went to finally receive their SPARTAN augmentations. _

_**Carbide Ceramic Ossification**_** to make their bones nearly unbreakable.**

_**Muscular Enhancement Lining**_** to allow muscles to operate faster and stronger without breaking the bones.**

_**Pulmonary Polymer Lining**_** to increase oxygen intake and retention, process toxins in the air and breathe in certain non-Earth atmospheres without their suits for nearly an hour.**

_**Corneal Implants **_**to boost vision and increase visibility during night.**

_**Cardiac Implants **_**to strengthen the heart and allow adrenaline to flow without any ill-effects.**

_**Artificial Pancreas Implants**_** to extract the maximum amount of nutrients and carbohydrates from their food while minimizing waste. **

**Finally**_, _**the **_**Artificial Platelet Injections **_**to enhance the body's ability to slow bleeding.**

_Once the Augmentations were finished, they had reached their maximum body height. _

_Harry was 5 foot 10 inches, equipped with Mjolnir Mark 7 Air Assault armor (brown primary and blue secondary coloration-Verdant colored visor), and given the code SPARTAN-B147._

_Andrew was 5 foot 8 inches, equipped with Mjolnir Mark 7 Aviator armor (green primary and blue secondary coloration-Frost colored visor), and given the code SPARTAN-B406._

_Alexander was 5 foot 11 inches, equipped with Mjolnir Mark 7 War Master armor (black primary and gold secondary coloration-Solar colored visor), and given the code SPARTAN-B376._

_Magnild was 5 foot seven inches, equipped with the Mjolnir Mark 7 Orbital armor (white primary with black secondary coloration-Recruit colored-aka "blue" visor), and given the code SPARTAN-B237. Each one had the same emblem on their left shoulder plate: A red bird resembling a phoenix holding forest green arrows in its right claw and a forest green lightning bolt in its left over an ice-blue circle._

_Much to Harry's disappointment, to keep the U.N.S.C a secret, he could not wear his armor while in Hogwarts._

* * *

_Disaster would strike BETA Squad during the Quidditch World Cup finals in 2004. Magnild was sent to observe the festivities and was only equipped with a pistol and her wand. _

_When the Death Eaters attacked, she fought back. However, her Mjolnir Mark 7 was struck by a killing curse. She survived, but the armor basically "died" for the lack of a better word. The energy shielding shut off, as did her Heads Up Display and ammo counter. _

_She received curses that pierced and sliced into her through the armor and she forced the suit to power up channeling her magic into it to go through one last act of defiance._

_Her suit's self-destruct sequence. _

_She threw away her wand and charged the Death Eaters-pistol blazing-her suit exploding when she rammed into the group._

Things would go from bad to worse.

_When his name was forced out of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry was alienated by nearly the entire school-even though he did not submit his name into the Goblet of Fire._

_His only allies were Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and the strange Luna Lovegood. He was forced to reveal some of his military training to dodge curses thrown in hallways, and sent a message with Hedwig to the Requiem stating that he had been forced into the Triwizard Tournament, and ended with the following statement._

"_Surrounded by Enemies with only three ill-equipped allies. Requesting U.N.S.C Beta assistance."_

_Not even a day later, a message came from Requiem's command._

_**"Bravo Bravo Charlie, the Doctor is coming."**_

And thus begins our tale…

**Positions are available for SPARTAN OC's.**

**So far we have my Andrew Warmaster (my last name is changed)**

**DZ2's Alexander Phoenix.**

**And Fire Queen Amaterasu's Crystal Ketchum.**

**Spaces Available:**

_Green 2_

_Green 3_

_Grey 2_

_Grey 3_

**Characters from a popular web series that got me into HALO will fill RED and BLUE squads**

**Blue 1- Church**

**Blue 2- Tucker**

**Blue 3-Caboose**

**Red 1- Sarge**

**Red 2-Simmons**

**Red 3-Griff.**

_My story recommendation for this chapter is a hilarious one-chapter story featuring Sarge from the __**Red vs. Blue**__ series titled "_**Defense against the Blue arts"**

_To get an idea of armors mentioned, I will post pictures of Air Assault, War Master, Orbital, and Aviator armors. Just imagine the colors._

_Visor colors mentioned are this:_

_Verdant= Green_

_Solar=Red_

_Frost=silver/white_

_Recruit=blue._

_For the emblem, a link to a webpage will be on my profile._

_To create it choose the following options:_

_**Foreground= Mastery**_

_**Foreground Primary= Brick**_

_**Foreground Secondary= Forest**_

_**Background=Circle**_

_**Background Primary=Ice**_

_And make sure the Foreground Secondary option is checked on! _

**Currently, there seems to be an error for the "War Master" "Orbital" and "Aviator" links. I'll check later to see if my changed links are actuall up instead of the non-working old ones. For now, google image search "Halo 4 War Master armor", "Halo 4 Aviator armor", and "Halo 4 Orbital armor".**


	2. A Fourth School

**I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed and I will list the accepted O.C's right now as I type this up so I have an easy-to-access list of appearances.**

**Alexander Phoenix: DZ2-War Master armor. (beta 3)**

**Andrew Warmaster: Stallion6-of-Deviantart-Aviator armor (beta 4)**

**Richard Jones: Halofan500- Recon armor with Mark 6 helmet (A130) (green 2)**

**Crystal Ketchum: Fire Queen Amaterasu- Strider armor (green 1)**

**Steven Clark: JokingWyvern- Wetworks armor (grey 1)**

**Edward Terrance: Edboy4926-War Master armor (grey 2)**

**Chizuru Yoshida: InsantiyPie-Air Assault (green 3)**

**That leaves Grey 3 available…unless I get three more O.C.s…then I'll create Green 4 and Grey 4.**

**I'd also like to thank DZ2: Someone whose ideas often give me the courage to write my own crazy ideas, as well as the 54 people who favorited this story and the 77 people who put it on their alerts.**

"**Bravo Bravo Charlie, The Doctor is coming" was used in another video game. It is not only a reference to "The Doctor", but "Bravo Bravo Charlie" is a reference to the "BBC". **

_Author's note: Real life British and American military vehicles will be mentioned. Other country's military vehicles will appear in the story alongside the HALO universe vehicles: __Pelican__, __Warthog__, __Scorpion__, and __Mantis__. If you want another military vehicle in this story, please review or leave me a message._

**Harry Potter of the U.N.S.C.**

_**Chapter 2: A fourth "school"**_

Harry stood on the top of the Astronomy Tower, his only allies Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood standing by him as he gazed into the sky.

"Bravo Bravo Charlie." Harry said quietly to himself.

"What do those words mean? It sounds like a military code." Hermione said, her thirst for knowledge making her tone somewhat bossy.

"It IS a military code….have any of you heard of the U.N.S.C?" Harry asked, turning to face his only friends in Hogwarts.

"U.N.S.C….you mean the United Nations Space Command? Created by the United Nations and the ICW during the…coma…of Wizarding Europe as a peace-keeping and space exploration organization?" Hermione asked and Neville's eyes widened.

"Exploring…space?" He asked, "We could go to the moon?"

"That was done by the muggles BEFORE the U.N.S.C was formed" Harry corrected, making Neville step back in shock.

Luna's dreamy expression never left her face as she tilted her head to the left like a curious dog. "Were you expecting some friends Harry? I think they're here."

Right after she said that, a loud sound-almost like a combination of a whirling sound and a constant roar-came from the clouds as a green, bulky, plane-like vehicle lowered itself from the clouds. It had a rounded screen where the pilot was sitting and there were red flames coming from built-in thruster rockets on its wings and tail. It also had a powerful-looking gun underneath the cockpit.

"They sent a Pelican." Harry said in surprise. He was expecting a British Helicopter-like the Westland Wildcat or Westland Gazelle AH1.

"Pelican?" Hermione uttered in confusion as the "Pelican" lowered itself so it was hovering next to where they were standing and turned completely around and the back of it's body had a piece of metal lower-revealing a troop transport area with two armored figures, who jumped out.

"Where have you been?" The one in black and gold armor with a red visor shaped like a glaring skull asked him as the one in green and blue armor hefted up a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle created by the U.N.S.C.

"Feet first into Hell and back again." Harry replied and both armored figures relaxed before pulling off their helmets. The one in the green armor had a bulky build and had a face that seemed friendly with short, messy brown hair and dark brown eyes with an exclamation point-shaped scar over his left eye. **(Author note: I actually have that scar from an injury I got when I was 2)** The one with the black armor had violet eyes and messy black hair that had two white bangs shaped like lightning bolts.

"Been a long time….Beta One." The brown-haired one said in a tenor voice and an American accent.

"Yeah. We were beginning to think you forgot about us!" The other armored figure said in a slightly deeper voice with a British accent.

"You know why I couldn't contact you two…Beta 4, Beta 3." Harry said, glancing at the green and black armored figures respectively as they placed their helmets back on.

"Yeah, yeah…." Beta 3 replied, thumping a fist against his chest, "Now who are the kids with you?"

"Kids?!" Hermione snapped in shock and anger, "I'll have you know we're 13, 14, and 15!" She said, pointing at Luna, Neville, and herself respectively.

"And you've never even been on a simulated battlefield, hence-kids." Beta 4 said, shrugging as he attached the DMR to his back.

"Allies that might come under fire while I'm at base, hence why they're with me." Harry said, staring down Beta 3 and Beta 4 as he took his fake glasses off and crushed them under his right heel.

"We are breaking protocol…." Beta 4 said, sitting down on the ramp of the Pelican, "Just letting you know that I'm not taking the blame and scrubbing out the toilets."

Beta 3 nodded to Harry. "Likewise."

Harry then turned to Neville, Hermione, and Luna. "Ladies and Civilians first." He said, gesturing towards the Pelican. All three of them stepped onto the ramp feeling the cool metal of the Pelican with a hand and sitting down on one of the seats to the left. Beta 3 sat down on one of the right seats. Beta 4 sat down near Beta 3 and Harry entered the Pelican as the ramp closed and stood, grabbing onto a bar hanging down from the ceiling.

With a roar, the Pelican took off towards the skies.

/

**Music-Halo 4 soundtrack guitar cover: Arrival**

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed, but she knew something was up when the light suddenly darkened and the armored figures along with Harry stood up. The Pelican descended and-with a soft thump-landed with the ramp in the back lowering. The pilot, a man in green armor with a helmet that left his lower face exposed stood up and stretched.

Harry walked forward, and the figures nudged the Hogwarts students forward behind him. There were figures in black and grey armor and helmets with blue visors and the words "O.D.S.T" on the left shoulder. More figures in the armor similar to the pilot stood in rows while a man without a helmet shouted things at them.

There were armored figures with armor similar to the two Betas that they met, although they were different shapes and colors. There were rings of metal against the wall with multiple robotic arms.

Harry glanced at the Betas, who nodded towards one of the rings, and he pulled off his Hogwarts robe and headed towards a room near a ring.

"Wait. Where's Harry going?" Neville asked.

"He's prepping to have his armor put on. We didn't call him Beta 1 for no reason." Beta 4 said.

"Why don't you use your real names?" Luna asked, her gaze peering at the visors of the two Beta soldiers.

"Because you didn't give us yours." Beta 4 shrugged, before Beta 3 elbowed him.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, the boy next to me is Neville Longbottom." Luna said, Neville was obviously in shock as he glanced around. Cases full of weapons were scattered between the main floor and the metal rings. There were multiple Pelicans parked on the ground, as well as Helicopters- such as the Westland Apache and Westland Wildcat. Tanks-like the M1 Abrams, FV4034 Challenger 2, and U.N.S.C created Scorpion sat polished to a gleam.

Viking and Husky armored vehicles were moved around, with M12 LRV Warthog vehicles were having their chain-gun mobility tested. Alvis Shielder anti-tank mine layers and Buffalo mine-protected clearance vehicles were being washed and then there were two legged vehicles that slightly resembled the "At-St" from "Star Wars"….this was a Mantis.

A man climbed into one, which stood up, while another man stood in front of it.

"Alright. Now test it by looking up!" The man in front of the Mantis yelled at the pilot. The main cockpit of the Mantis then looked down before an irritated voice yelled from it.

"Alright, who's the idiot who inverted the stick?!"

Shaking her head, Hermione glanced at the two Beta soldiers and introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Beta 3 stepped forward. "Alexander Phoenix. Spartan-B-Three-Seven-Six." Then, Beta 4 stepped forward and said "Andrew Warmaster. Spartan-B-Four-Zero-Six."

Two armored figures in blue armor and orangish/yellow visors (Legendary color) stood, one of them looked like their visor was thick and fused to their helmet, the other's armor was more…angular. (Mark 6 and Mark 5 armor)

"Church! It's your all-time best friend!" The one in more angular called out as he waved to the other armored figure who glanced at him before quietly uttering "Oh God…."

"Caboose!" Church shouted, "What did I tell you about your armor when we had to get repairs?"

"You told me to upgrade!" Caboose said, his voice sounding like he was confused.

Church pointed at Caboose's armor and snapped "That's not an upgrade! That's Mark 5 armor THIS is the upgraded Mark 6! THIS is an upgrade from our old Mark 6!"

Caboose scratched his helmet before saying "But in a Top 10 list, 5 is better than 6!"

"We're not a top 10 list!" Church screamed.

"Yeah…Blue and Red squads…" Alexander said, "Where competence goes to die."

Harry came out not in his normal clothes, but in a black bodysuit before he headed over to a metal ring. The arms came to life and grabbed pieces of brown and blue armor and placed them over the body suit on his body, snapping in place with a series of locks that could only be opened by the machines in the ring after they locked. A chest piece and back armor snapped together and Harry was lifted off his feet as armor was placed on his legs and feet before he was placed back on his feet and a helmet with a green screen lowered over his head and a lock snapped in place. Harry grabbed it and pulled it off before he walked over and stood in front of his friends and squad-mates.

"This is why I'm called Beta 1...Spartan-B-One-Four-Seven." He said, grabbing a DMR and attaching it to his back.

Hermione's mouth hung open as Harry pulled his Hogwarts robes closed over his armor and held his helmet under his left hand He reached into a pocket of his robes, pulling out his wand before placing it against his left underarm armor where it vanished into the armor.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked.

"According to the Commander, Plan Gamma-One-Zero-Five." Alexander said as Andrew tilted his head in amusement.

"So…since Wizarding Britain knows nothing about the U.N.S.C…we're posing as another school." Harry said, "What are they sending as the U.N.S.C transport?"

"This very ship. Requiem." Andrew said as Harry started to smirk.

"Well…that'll be a shock to everyone." He said.

"Yeah. We've received info that officials from the Ministry are arriving to prepare for the Wand Weighing Ceremony tomorrow what better time to announce our arrival then during the dinner feast?" Alexander said, hefting up a DMR and attaching it to his back.

"Back to the Pelican? Already?" Harry asked, catching his squad-mate's glances.

"We brought you here to prepare you and arm you" Alexander said, as they turned to get back into the Pelican. "However, your supplies and chest from school was brought here by a strange house-elf wearing mismatched socks when we mentioned your name."

/

**Music- Reaching the Core (One-One-Seven Remake)**

The Pelican dropped them off at the Astronomy Tower and took off into the clouds as soon as the last passenger was off. Harry walked through the school with a confidence Hermione knew he had buried deep within him when she befriended him. In all her years with him at Hogwarts, she only seen that confidence come out in very few occasions-such as Quidditch.

It was amazing what some armor and back-up could do.

Making his way to the Great Hall, they found the doors closed, and Harry turned to Alexander who had stepped forward.

"Go ahead. I know you've been wanting to say it." Harry said, stepping back.

With a grunt, Alexander landed a powerful kick to the doors that nearly knocked them off their hinges as they swung inwards.

"Hey bastards! Knock knock!" Alexander said, visor-covered glare on Albus Dumbledore. There had been bad blood between Albus and the Phoenix family for Albus' actions and words to the during the first Blood War.

"Harry? Why weren't you in classes earlier?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry saw Mr. Ollivander and a female reporter with blonde hair in rigid curls sitting near the Head Table.

"Making preparations…for the announcement I have…right now." Harry said, casting a sonorous charm on himself.

"**I was forcibly entered, against my will, in the Triwizard Tournament. DESPITE the fact that the ONLY time I was even close to the Goblet of Fire was watching the older students enter their names with Ron and other Gryffindor Students."** Harry's amplified voice echoed through the halls. With that, he placed the helmet on his head and started pacing as he continued to talk, amplified voice blaring through the helmet's speakers.

"**I can understand Beauxbatons and Drumstrang being upset. Two Hogwarts champions? However….The very students of Hogwarts also ostracized me…only Hermione, Luna , and Neville stood by my side-and they have MY protection. Harm them….and suffer the consequences."** At this, Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table, many of the students looking ashamed, before he glanced at the Slytherin table gaze locking with Draco Malfoy's.

"**Because of this, even though I am FORCED to compete….I refuse to represent Hogwarts."** At this, he ripped the Gryffindor crest of his robes, causing the students to gasp. **"Instead. I am representing the U.N.S.C School of Combat Magic. They will be arriving in twenty minutes outside the school's gate." **At this, Harry ripped the robes off of him and revealed his armor, walking back out the door after cancelling the Sonorus charm. All of Beta Squad smirking when they heard the staff and students following them.

Upon reaching the outside, Beta Squad stood in a triangular formation: Harry in the front with Alexander on the right and Andrew on the left.

In the sky, a gigantic grey metal object broke through the clouds and the ground started shaking, scaring the Beauxbatons horses and sending waves onto the Durmstrang ship.

The object had a crocodilian like shape to it's front-with the top MAC cannon longer that the bottom support. There were two structures on either side to support it along with it's wide body, and two gigantic rocket thrusters jutted out towards the back after emerging from the sides.

In white paint, on the MAC gun was the letters UNSC and on the engines was the word "REQUIEM". The Frigate was 1,607 feet, 7 inches long (490 meters), 511 feet, 10 inches wide (156 meters), and 460 feet (139 meters) tall from base to top.

Finally, the Frigate stopped and hovered in midair, and the engines put out less power, making the ground stop shaking.

"May I present to the Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang representatives the transport of the U.N.S.C School of Combat Magic. The Charon-Class Light frigate…Requiem."

_Chapter end!_

The songs included in this chapters are simply re-workings or actual songs on the HALO 4 soundtrack…and they helped me type this all up.

Fun fact: Not every vehicle was mentioned. There are more frigates of different types and we did not see the Infinity-Class Assault Ship, Infinity….which is long enough to carry MULTIPLE Frigates! Thus, construction of it is occurring in this story on the other side of the planet Mars.

Fun Fact #2: Charon Class Frigates are troop transport frigates.

As always, any armor- HALO vehicle (Scorpion, Warthog, Pelican, and Mantis), and armor mentioned is on the top of my profile page under Harry Potter of the U.N.S.C links


	3. SPARTAN vs Dragon

_The song appearing in this chapter is "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin__. I have recently discovered the irony of this story starting in 2004. The song was originally written and recorded to be included on the video game __Halo 2__; thus, it can be heard twice during the game: a brief excerpt of the song's intro plays on the level "Outskirts", and a slightly remixed instrumental version plays towards the end of the later level "Gravemind". It was later released for the first time on the first volume of the __game's soundtrack__ on __**November 9, 2004**__, and again shortly afterwards on the band's __So Cold EP__ on November 23 (as the second track on both releases). The song was released as a digital single on February 23, 2010. The remix was released on June 7, 2011, and was also included on the band's greatest hits album, __Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin__, which was released on August 16. On November 11 2014, a remastered version of Halo 2 was released as part of __Halo: The Master Chief Collection__, and the song in the level "Gravemind" has been replaced by a piece called "Breaking the Covenant", sticking loyal to style of Breaking Benjamin, and alluding to them with its title._

_**Review replies:**_

_**DZ2: Thanks! I'm reading your updates on "Anubis Rising V2"….That was what, 5 chapters released at once! Wow!**_

_**ultima-owner: Thanks!**_

_**Ilikedragons: Than you'll like this chapter if THAT is your username!**_

_**Duskrider: Thanks!**_

_**Gracealma: The entrance itself took a long time to plan.**_

_**Michael Bourne: When I get around the writer's block on that story. My problem with that update is I want something less-intense for Ch3, but not something boring.**_

_**Jewlbunny: Grey 3 Accepted.**_

_**Reshin Amara: One question: How would the Covenant get THAT close to a dragon without being fried or torn apart?**_

**I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed and I will list the accepted O.C's right now as I type this up so I have an easy-to-access list of appearances.**

**Alexander Phoenix: DZ2-War Master armor. (beta 3)**

**Andrew Warmaster: Stallion6-of-Deviantart-Aviator armor (beta 4)**

**Richard Jones: Halofan500- Recon armor with Mark 6 helmet (A130) (green 2)**

**Crystal Ketchum: Fire Queen Amaterasu- Strider armor (green 1)**

**Steven Clark: JokingWyvern- Wetworks armor (grey 1)**

**Edward Terrance: Edboy4926-War Master armor (grey 2)**

**Chizuru Yoshida: InsantiyPie-Air Assault (green 3)**

**Julie Kennedy: Jewlbunny-Operator (grey 3)**

_Types of Vehicles-_

_Air- _

_Pelican_

_Westland Apache_

_Westland Wildcat_

_Tanks- _

_M1 Abrams_

_FV4034 Challenger 2_

_Scorpion Main Battle Tank_

_Armored Vehicles-_

_Viking_

_Husky_

_M12 LRV Warthog_

_Alvis Shielder anti-tank mine layer_

_Buffalo mine-protected clearance vehicles_

_Mantis_

**Harry Potter of the U.N.S.C.**

"_May I present to the Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang representatives the transport of the U.N.S.C School of Combat Magic. The Charon-Class Light frigate….Requiem."_

_**Chapter 3: Spartan vs. Dragon**_

Harry's armored figure strode proudly into the command center of the Requiem where a proud military man with brown hair flecked with grey stood in a Captain's uniform.

"So when will you tell my daughter?" The man asked, back towards Harry.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't know I'm here. When will you tell her?" The man asked.

"I'm thinking of letting her find you herself…Captain Daniel Granger." Harry said, "But on more serious things, I'm sure you didn't call me to the deck because of your daughter not knowing your new job."

"Always perceptive." Captain Granger chuckled slightly, "Our thermal cameras are going crazy. There are four large signatures in the Forbidden Forest. It is likely to do with the first task."

"So…hide what we have to get by in a place dangerous to students…it isn't going to be a unicorn then." Harry said, "Knowing what we do from information recovered, it'll probably be a Class 5 Magical Creature. I am so glad this suit filters out toxins…knowing me I'll probably get a Nundu."

"Probably. Anyways, the wand weighing will be starting in a half-hour. We got you off Potions because of it. After all, you've taken the advanced version of all your classes in the Requiem." Captain Granger said, "Investigate the forest after nightfall."

"Affirmative. Beta Team will investigate." Harry said with a salute before turning and walking out of the command bridge as another armored solder-in grey and orange armor- watched him.

She was a 5'3" 13 year old with a scar under her left nostril and blue eyes and had frosted blonde hair. The helmet to her Operator class armor-which had a frost colored visor-was held under her left arm.

"Grey 3, this reconnaissance task falls to you as each member of Grey team is assigned to a different location…." Harry heard Captain Granger start before he could no longer hear him.

/

"So…" Colin Creevey began to say, unsure how to talk to the armored version of Harry Potter, "What's it like on the Requiem."

"A lot more organized than here. Though it can be loud, I don't have to worry about being hexed from behind." Harry said sharply, keeping his answers simple.

"Well, we've arrived." Colin said, rubbing his arm nervously, "I'll see you in the first task. I'll be cheering for you." After he said that, he ran off.

"…Fool…" Harry said quietly, "As if I care for someone who did not have the courage to stand against the crowd."

He shoved the door open and glanced inside. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were talking with Cedric Diggory and the Beauxbatons Champion threw her head back and laughed loudly as Viktor looked in his direction. The headmasters of each school-minus Albus Dumbledore-were there. Sergeant Herbert Johnson-a dark skinned man with dark eyes wearing the U.N.S.C marine armor with a green cap-represented the "headmaster" of the U.N.S.C School of Combat magic. Sergeant Johnson was standing quietly with a U.N.S.C created MA5 Assault Rifle on his back and a lit cigar in his mouth.

Harry stepped into the room and glanced right back into Viktor's gaze.

"You step like soldier." Viktor grunted out.

"I am a SPARTAN Super-Soldier." Harry said, "A group of first response Peace keepers able to fight in nuclear wastelands. Spartan-B-One-Four-Seven of Beta Squad."

Viktor grunted in response before the two looked to see Fleur and Cedric watching their interaction with interest.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, fingers twitching.

"You said zat you were not reprezenting 'Ogwarts, no?" Fleur asked with curiosity in her eyes, "But zat…zing in the air?"

"The U.N.S.C Charon Class light frigate Requiem. Don't let it's looks fool you, it can pack a punch." Harry said, warning them while keeping the details of the Requiem's weaponry quiet.

The blonde reporter that Harry had seen at the feast the day before pushed her way over, eyes locked onto Harry's armored form. "Rita Skeeter. Daily Prophet journalist." She introduced, arm locking onto Harry's left arm, "Mind if we do a small interview."

"Sorry. Classified." Harry said, tugging his arm free, "If you want to twist facts to ruin reputations do it to someone else….although…here's a freebie you can investigate. Did you know Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without so much as a trial? Even Bellatrix LeStrange received a trial…I smell a conspiracy."

Rita's eyes widened at the fact and she rushed back to the photographer in the room, talking in hushed tones.

"If you don't want to be torn apart by a lion, offer food." Harry chuckled slightly as Mr. Ollivander and Albus Dumbledore entered the room with Mr. Crouch.

"The wand weighing ceremony will officially begin." Mr. Crouch said stiffly, glaring at Harry for siding with a "non-Britain school". Officially, the U.N.S.C was not part of any country, which was why-after the "incident" in the third year-Sirius Black had taken refuge in their frigate Requiem.

Personally, Harry found Sirius to be a great potions teacher. While he may not be as skilled as Snape at making potions, Sirius took the time to explain how each ingredient reacted with each other and how heat and environment affected how the potions were made.

Snape may be a better potion's maker, but Sirius was better at explaining it.

"Ladies first" Mr. Ollivander's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts as Fleur stepped up and handed the aging wand-maker her wand.

"Ah…Rosewood..9 ¾ inches…inflexible…with the core being…oh my." He said.

"A 'air of a Veela…one of my Grandmozzer's." Fleur finished.

"Yes. I don't use Veela hair in my wands because they tend to be more…temperamental…and harder to match." Mr. Ollivander said, creating a bouquet of flowers before handing Fleur her wand back.

"Mr. Diggory, can I see your wand next?" Mr. Ollivander said, before Cedric stepped forward and handed Ollivander his wand.

"I remember this one. 12 ¼ inches. Ash. Pleasantly Springy with the core being a hair of a particularly fine male unicorn. Nearly gored me with his horn when I plucked the hair from his tail." Mr. Ollivander said, making the wand pour wine from it's tip before handing it back.

"Mr. Krum, may I see your wand please?" The wand maker asked, and Krum marched forward and presented his wand proudly.

"Ah…a Gregorvich creation. His wand making style never quite worked well with mine, but it seems to be suited to you just fine. Let's see..10 ¼ inches. Hornbeam with dragon heartstring core…an unusual combination." Mr. Ollivander said, making the wand send out rings of smoke with the sound of a bang, making Harry and Sergeant Johnson jump and pull out their DMR and Assault Rifle respectively.

"Warn us next time you make it sound like a gun, Jackass!" Sergeant Johnson snapped at the wand maker in a gravely voice, as he and Harry put away their weapons.

"Now last but not least, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said, watching as Harry pulled the wand out of a rune on his armor. Harry then stepped forward and held his wand out in a manner similar to Viktor's.

"Ah…another unusual combination. 11 inches. Holly with a Phoenix feather core." Mr. Ollivander said, then had the wand emit white sparks.

"All of the wands are working properly." Mr. Ollivander said, as he turned to the headmasters and Mr. Crouch.

"The First task will occur in two weeks from today." Mr. Crouch said, sneering at the competitors before he walked out of the room.

"Well he's in a fine mood." Sergeant Johnson commentated, exhaling smoke from his cigar.

/

Beta Team crept through the thick vegetation of the Forbidden Forest, crouched down to avoid detection.

"Is that Hagrid with the Beauxbatons headmistress?" Andrew asked, glancing to his right.

"If that's the case, then Fleur is definitely going to know about what she's facing." Alexander said, climbing to his knees and gazing through a sniper rifle in the direction they were walking. "Mother of God!" He whispered loudly.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"Dragons. Four of them." Alexander said, "I think they even have a Hungarian Horntail."

"So the first task will be facing a dragon." Harry said, his gaze snapping to the left as he saw Igor Kakaroff slinking through the vegetation. "Kakaroff's here too. The only one who doesn't know about the task is the Hogwarts champion. He isn't that close to Hagrid."

"Crud." Andrew said, hefting his U.N.S.C created SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) in his hands, "But why is Hagrid showing the Beauxbatons headmistress?"

"Hagrid's a half-giant…perhaps he's being friendly to another half-giant?" Harry offered, "In any case, we have to get this information back to the Requiem."

Upon reaching the Requiem, Beta team immediately reported their findings to Captain Granger.

"Dragons." He exhaled in a harsh whisper.

"And the only champion uninformed is the Hogwarts champion." Harry said.

"You plan on informing him, don't you?" Captain Granger said.

"It'd be a fair fight that way." Harry shrugged, "Perhaps gain a new ally, not that I care if he ignores me."

Andrew was busy checking his weapons after picking them up from the storage runes. He had the DMR and SAW, as well as a U.N.S.C magic and rune created Energy Sword and a shotgun.

Alexander had a DMR and his sniper rifle, as well as a Energy Sword and a MA5 Assault Rifle.

Harry also had a DMR and Energy Sword like his squad mates, but had a Spartan Laser and a MA5 Assault Rifle.

Each Spartan had two fragmentation grenades and two napalm grenades. Also, their wands were not the only thing stored by their left arm.

Each Spartan had a serrated combat knife tucked under their left arm on their side.

"Cedric Diggory is the son of Amos Diggory, who is in the Ministry of Magic…gaining their alliance will be a benefit to the U.N.S.C." Captain Granger said.

"Noted." Alexander said, emptying a magazine in his sniper rifle and watching as the runes conjured more bullets before placing the magazine back into the sniper rifle and storing his weapon in a rune.

/

"Cedric. I need to speak with you." Harry said, as Alexander and Andrew stood by his sides, keeping watch.

"Read the badge, Potter stinks." Another Hufflepuff student said, two of them standing between Harry and Cedric before Andrew and Alex stepped in front of Harry, their helmeted gazes upon the students.

"You don't scare me." One of them taunted.

"Why do you always wear armor? You scared to show your face?"

Andrew and Alexander nodded to each other before and turned their gazes back to the students blocking their objective. Their right hands shot out, tightening around the student's throats. The students faces started turning red before the two SPARTANs turned them around, holding them by the back of their heads now, and slammed them face-first into the stone seat Cedric was sitting on.

"Don't mind us. Just disposing the trash." Alexander said, pushing the now bleeding student off the seat.

"Cedric. It's about the first task. It's dragons. One for each of us. Fleur and Viktor already know, their headmasters were there." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Cedric asked him.

"My headmaster received reports of large heat signatures in the Forbidden Forest. When my team was investigating, we saw The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons headmasters there." Harry said, gaze never leaving Cedric's face.

"Thanks man…oh about the badges…I asked them not to wear it." Cedric said, shifting around in embarrassment.

"Just warn them to never mess with a SPARTAN." Harry said, glancing at the injured students. "Some of our more…temperamental ones would do more than give them a concussion. In fact, if they angered Agent Tex of Alpha Squad…well you'd be sending them home in pieces."

/

After two weeks of preparation, the champions sat in a tent away from an arena where the students of the other schools sat watching. Mr. Crouch and Ludo Bagman, as well as the school's headmasters, sat in a judge's bench in a separate tower of the stands.

"Harry. You alright?" Hermione asked, whispering from the other side of the tent.

"Fine…" Harry said, before he was engulfed in a hug by his best friend.

"You know Skeeter would make a mess of this if she was here." Harry said, "From what Sirius told me, she's a rumor monger who loves ruining reputations."

"IF." Hermione stressed. "A couple of you U.N.S.C ODST Troopers stopped her from getting close." She then smirked a little placing her right hand into Harry's left hand.

"She then tried getting in by turning into a beetle, only to be caught in a jar by the same trooper who followed her. She'll be facing trial for being an unregistered animagus." She said.

"Now champions come around." Ludo Bagman said, holding a small drawstring bag in his left hand. Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch stood in the entryway of the tent. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour walked over and stood in a semi-circle near the officials.

"Now all of you will draw what you will be facing from this bag and…Miss Granger what are you doing in here?" Albus Dumbledore asked, stopping his speech to gaze at Harry's friend.

"Sorry." She said, before running out of the tent towards the stands, presumably to sit with Andrew, Alexander, Neville, and Luna.

"Ladies first." Ludo said, and Fleur reached into the bag, pulling out a moving figurine of a bluish dragon with the number 2 around it's neck.

"Oh the Swedish Short-Snout." Ludo said, "Now, Mr. Krum if you will."

Viktor stood up and reached in and pulled out a moving figurine of a reddish dragon with a 3 around it's neck.

"Chinese Fireball." Ludo said, "That one will be tricky."

Harry nodded at Cedric and he walked forward and reached into the bag, pulling out a moving figurine of a green dragon with a 1 around it's neck.

"The Common Welsh Green." Ludo said, "Which leaves the…."

Harry reached in and pulled a figurine of a black dragon with a 4 around it's neck.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Ludo said.

"Walking into Hell, eh?" Harry chuckled, placing the figurine on a stand.

"Now." Albus began, "You will go and collect a golden egg the dragon is guarding. Cedric will go out and start at the sound of the cannon."

Before he could say anything more, a loud **BOOM** sounded as the cannon fired.

"That's my cue." Cedric said, as he exited the tent.

Harry sat down on the bed, glancing at what Hermione placed in his left hand. There was a quartz crystal carved into the shape of his Phoenix emblem with magic. "Quite a keeper." Harry whispered to himself, placing it in a storage rune on his armor.

He was only allowed a wand in the first task, so his weapons were stored away. He wouldn't need them.

He sat deep in thought, and nearly jumped when he heard another **BOOM**. Fleur stood up with a nervous smile and slunk out of the tent. Harry glanced at his armored hands, clenching them into fists. No he would show the world the abilities of a SPARTAN.

"Ready for task?" Krum asked.

"Affirmative. You might want to watch…it'll be entertaining to say the least." Harry said, nodding to the older Bulgarian. "If I wasn't stuck in here waiting I'd do the same for you."

"You seem close to Her-my-on-ninny." Viktor noted.

"She was one of my first friends, and one of the three in the entire school to not ostracize me over the tournament." Harry said, glancing around the tent.

"Life of a celebrity can be hard, ya?" Viktor said, glancing back at the entryway.

"Indeed…people forget that my parents died the night I became famous…I try to spend Halloweens inside honoring their memory." Harry said, looking towards the location Viktor was in.

"That ODST did us a favor stopping Skeeter from entering." Viktor spoke up after a moment of silence. "What is ODST anyway."

"It stands for Orbital Drop Shock Trooper." Harry said, "They are literally dropped in small one-person pods from the sky into the battlefield. Hence, they like to say they go 'feet first into Hell'. Besides the SPARTANs, the ODST are some of the best."

"I'd like to win the Quidditch World Cup one day…perhaps after I do, I should look into ODST, ya?" Viktor said, "I cannot play Quidditch forever."

"It would be nice to be able to talk with my new friend in person. However, I must warn you the training can be quite hellish." Harry said, before a third **BOOM** sound from outside the tent.

"Good luck Viktor." Harry said and Viktor gave a curt nod before heading to the arena, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

/

**BOOM**

Harry was broken from his thoughts when the cannon fired a fourth time. Standing up, he stood proudly and walked out of the tent and right into the arena, glancing at the large rocks in the arena. Glancing to his right, he jumped back and faced a gigantic black dragon with bronze spikes hunched over a nest, the golden egg in the middle amongst the dragon's real eggs.

_Halo 2 Soundtrack: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin_

Pulling out his wand, Harry ducked behind a rock as the Horntail sent a blast of fire at him. Peering around the corner, he held his wand out and conjured steel around the Horntail's snout, wrapping it around it's mouth to keep the dragon from breathing fire.

The dragon growled and brought up a clawed limb, trying to pry the object off of it's snout. Harry ran out from behind the rock and charged at the dragon, tucking his wand back into his armor. The dragon turned and sent it's barbed tail into his left side and slamming him into the wall, kicking up dust as the wall cracked underneath him.

Harry, however, did not feel that as badly as he could have. The armor kept the spikes from piercing his skin and absorbed most of the impact. The shields flickered, nearly drained. Thus, Harry latched onto the tail of the dragon and pulled, causing the dragon to stumble having not expected him to survive. Harry tossed the tail aside and continued his charge.

The dragon growled from it's blocked mouth and slammed its left forelimb onto the ground in front of Harry. Harry just jumped up onto the limb and ran up the clawed hand. As the dragon swung its head to ram him with one of its spikes around its head, Harry jumped and swung his right leg, kicking it in the chin, making its head snap backwards while he did a back flip to land on his feet. He charged forward and grabbed onto the golden egg. He tucked it under his left arm walked out of the nest before he jumped forward and rolled to avoid the dragon slamming its tail where he just stood.

Harry turned back around and stared at the dragon. "Oh you want to play that way do you?" He said, tightening his left hand into a fist. The tail was swung at him again and he grabbed onto it and planted his feet, the armor absorbing the impact with a flicker of his shields and ripped some spikes clean off the tail.

The dragon groaned in pain and stared at its adversary. Harry stared right back. It glanced at the egg in Harry's arm, eyes narrowing when it saw the color of the egg before turning to count the eggs in the nest.

Turning back around, Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it over his shoulder to banish the metal around its snout. The dragon stretched its mouth open and roared towards the sky, spouting fire upwards.

The dragon roared as it saw its handlers coming and spat flames at them, Harry chuckling as its attention turned from him to the unarmored handlers as he exited the arena.

Holding the golden egg under his left arm, Harry released his MA5 Assault Rifle from its storage.

"Sergeant Johnson loved your performance." He heard Alexander say, and turned to see his squad mates and friends standing near the medical tent. The other champions had a few burns, but were relatively unharmed.

"Yeah. Johnson held his blackthorn wand up and sent out a 10 without waiting for the other judges!" Andrew said, "I think he loved seeing someone just go up and confront the dragon."

"Johnson wasn't impressed with the other competitors using their magic to _go around it_ instead of fighting it. He's hot-blooded, that's for sure!" Alexander said as he held out his MA5 Assault Rifle and Andrew checked the ammunition of his SAW.

"Harry! Mate! Wait up!" Harry heard a voice yell as he saw messy red hair run down to the tent.

"Not him." Harry groaned.

"Harry…I reckon someone would be loony to put their name in the goblet…so I forgive you.." Ron said.

"You forgive me? I still haven't forgiven you for _abandoning_ your supposed _best mate_!" Harry growled out, pointing the MA5 at the Weasley's head.

"It's all water under the bridge. C'mon mate. There a party celebrating your win at the Gryffindor Common Room." Ron said, trying to tug Harry's left arm before Harry shoved him back.

"Are you really that stupid? I am NOT representing Hogwarts! I am representing the U.N.S.C!" He growled out, Assault Rifle never leaving its aim at the Weasley's head.

"C'mon mate. You're turning into Granger. Always studying or working!" Ron said.

"And HOW is that a bad thing? Get lost." Harry said, shoving him back.

"Get out of here…freaking noob." Andrew said as he joined Harry in pointing his weapon at Ron.

"You're a dead man walking Weasley." Alexander warned, "Your family are staunch Dumbledore supporters. However, those who support him die."

Harry knew what he was talking about. Alexander's grandfather had joined the Order of the Phoenix in order to fight Lord Voldemort after the Dark Lord threatened his family for not supporting them. Before that, they had remained neutral.

However, his grandfather got fed up with the Order's lack of action, and said so quite vocally.

The next day, the Death Eaters "found out" where he was stationed and was killed in battle.

Albus Dumbledore had tried recruiting his parents, but when Albus couldn't explain how the Death Eaters found his grandfather, they removed him from their home quite violently. They nearly called a blood feud with the Dumbledore line, but only stopped when they realized that it would also mean fighting the deceived members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Despite his respect for that man's abilities in combat and potion making, Alexander Phoenix was pretty sure that Severus Snape had leaked the information on Dumbledore's orders.

/

It had been a couple weeks since the first task when Hermione, Neville, and Luna stood with their school supplies underneath the front of the Requiem. Hermione and Neville's time in Gryffindor was becoming tense with the youngest Weasleys due to their inaction in getting Harry to support Gryffindor as their champion. Currently, Harry was in third place, just above Fleur and just below Cedric.

Luna's time in Ravenclaw was always harsh with the constant bullying because of her belief in unknown creatures. This was due to her being able to see magical auras. They had been offered refuge by Harry within the Requiem and were now taking him up on the offer.

"Shelter?" An armored figure asked. He was 5' 6" and wearing black and gold Recon armor with a Mark 6 helmet.

"Yes." Neville answered, not being bold enough to gaze into the man's orangnish/yellow Legendary colored visor.

"Good. Richard Jones. Spartan-A-One-Three-Zero. Green 2." The Spartan said, "And according to Beta 1, you three are Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Requiem, this is Spartan-A-One-Three-Zero. Situation Epsilon-Zero-Four-One."

There was a loud rumbling sound as a strip of section on the bottom of the Frigate between the engines suddenly lowered itself down like a tray, allowing the four people to climb onto it with their supplies before it raised itself back up into the frigate.

"Good to see you Hermione." A deep voice said behind her and she turned around to see Captain Granger standing there.

"Daddy!" She shouted, running up to him and engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Just like your mother." Captain Granger laughed as he returned his daughter's hug.

"I remember you retired from dentistry to join the military…I didn't know this was the very military you were joining." Hermione said as she stepped back from her dad.

"Yes. It pays well and all I have to do is command this ship." He said with a laugh.

"And don't you scold me." Harry's voice said, as she turned to see him standing near her dad as he pulled off his helmet, "I didn't want to unintentionally tease you by telling you your dad was here but you might not being able to see him."

At that, Hermione let out a sigh. "Understandable." She said.

She glanced at Beta team and narrowed her eyes in thought. "One member of Beta is missing, isn't he?" She asked.

"Brightest witch of her age is right. Although she's wrong on _her_ gender." Alexander said.

"I figured it out since you were Betas 1, 3, and 4. The number 2 was missing." Hermione said.

"Beta 2 was Killed In Action fighting the Death Eaters after the Quidditch World Cup to allow civilians to evacuate." Harry said, "She made her suit self-destruct by overcharging it with her magic."

"Which explains why Nott was complaining his father is now missing an arm." She said, before turning to her father. They seemed to communicate silently as different emotions passed through their eyes.

"She does that with you too?" Harry asked, making Captain Granger look up.

"I didn't know she could communicate silently with you as well." He said.

"I learned how to do it when we studied in the library. Madam Pince is very strict about noise." Harry said.

"Acknowledged. Beta Squad, show our guest to their rooms they will be in while on-board. Except for Hermione…I need to talk with her." Captain Granger said while putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Andrew and Alexander led Neville and Luna down a hallway when Andrew decided to lighten the mood a little.

"So Neville, when did you start crushing on Luna here?" He asked, making Neville stutter and cough nervously.

"…Wait. You actually have a crush on her?!" Alexander asked, "Andrew was just teasing you about you two sticking together."

"Oh don't worry about it. I've had my fair share of crushes on different female SPARTANs." Andrew said, "I just decide to focus more on my work. They are rather work-driven too. SPARTANs and ODST don't really gossip in here."

"Yeah. And Everyone's had a crush on Agent Tex at least once." Alexander said, "Although she seems to shoot down everyone but Church…I wonder why that is."

They stopped near two doors being guarded by three men in Mark 6 armor. One was brick red, another was orange, and the third was maroon. This was Red Squad: Sarge, Grif, and Simmons respectively.

"Why do you guys call that three person vehicle a Warthog?" Luna asked as Alexander carried her trunk into her room as Andrew did the same for Neville's room.

"Because M12 LRV is tough to say in conversation." Sarge replied in a gruff voice.

"No. She has a point." Grif said, in a tenor voice, "Why warthog? It looks more like a puma to me."

"Like the shoe company?" Simmons asked in a voice that was slightly deeper than Grif's.

"No like the big cat." Grif said.

"You made that up! Stop making up animals!" Sarge said.

"Did not!" Grif shot back.

"Listen. You know the tow hooks on the front of the vehicle? They look like tusks. What animal has tusks?" Sarge said.

"A walrus." Grif shot back.

"Didn't I tell you to stop making up animals?!" Sarge snapped at him.

"Both the puma and the walrus are real animals." Andrew said, standing there with his arms crossed. Alexander was standing next to him.

"Now if you three are done making fools of yourselves, you will head back to the Red Team living area." Alexander said.

Sarge glared at him for a little bit, before all three members of Red team turned and walked off.

"Was that Red team?" Harry asked as he moved up the hallway.

"Of course." Alexander said, tilting his head in the direction they left before pulling his helmet off. Andrew also pulled off his helmet.

"It's about time we head to Beta living area. The Captain said he would take Hermione to her room. I just finished dropping off her supplies." Harry said, looking back in the direction he came from.

"What are you planning Hermione Granger?" He asked himself quietly.

_Chapter end!_


End file.
